


Teatime

by charleybradburies



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslashagenda, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three points of contact in the relationship of Molly and Irene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teatime

“You don’t need to impress him, you know,” comes a voice all of a sudden from the other end of her room, and Molly startles, dropping the dress she’s holding. She swirls to face the intruder, hanger gripped tightly in her fingers.  
“Nor do you need to fear me.”  
The woman comes out of the corner, allowing the light to come onto her face - she’s tall, slender, with curly dark hair and a sheer dress.  
“Who are you? What do you want from me?”  
Hands on her hips, the woman's gaze is lustful.  
“Darling, you have no idea.”  
Molly shivers.

 

Molly wakes up to her mobile ringing rather than her alarm, and scurries out of bed to grab it, plucking her glasses from her bedside table and heading to her desk where the phone sits charging. She only ever received calls this early for cases, so she’s shocked not to recognize the number that had placed the call she’s just missed. Unless…  
There were roughly three and a half people who would have called her from a phone she didn’t know without expecting her to pick up.   
In town today. Tea? -I  
Of bloody course.  
Why the hell not? -M

 

“Honestly, you really should make contact like a normal person,” Molly gripes, pressing a glossy kiss to Irene’s cheek as she leans into their hug.  
“Oh, but that’s so little fun!”  
Irene grips her hand, smiling with excitement like a child in Hamleys. That was usually Molly’s cue to worry - Irene was mischievous, particularly when she wasn’t acting like it. As their fingers twine together, Molly pulls her into a kiss, leaning back against her kitchen table.  
“How long do you have in London this time?”  
“Long enough for…tea,” Irene coos, her hands crawling to the small of Molly’s back.


End file.
